Gardening Under the Moonlight
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Kojuurou yang berkebun ditengah malam dan Masamune yang tak bisa tidur. Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Based on 'Mini Sengoku Basara Two: Tsukiyo no Katakura-kun - Chapter 3'.


**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara © CapCom**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Main Characters:**

**1. Katakura Kojuurou**

**2. Date Masamune**

**A/N: Diadaptasi dari **_**"Mini Sengoku Basara Two: Tsukiyo no Katakura-kun – Chapter 3"**_** yang iseng-iseng dapet di YouTube. Just as always, author yang satu ini masih sangat membutuhkan review, you see? *disabet***

**Garing dan typo, mohon dimaafkan... *bows***

* * *

**Gardening Under the Moonlight**

**By: Alexie Hikari**

Oushuu, sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan hasil alamnya yang melimpah. Rakyat sejahtera serta damai nan tentram. Berterima kasihlah pada Sang Leader; Date Masamune yang dengan rela bercucuran keringat demi berusaha untuk menciptakan sebuah desa yang diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Di malam yang kelam dan dingin, sang Migime-danna (Begitu Sarutobi Sasuke memanggilnya) atau dikenal dengan _'The Right Eye of the Dragon'_; Katakura Kojuurou sedang memperhatikan hamparan pemandangan dari atas puncak. Ditemani oleh cahaya bulan purnama beserta lolongan serigala, Kojuurou hanya terdiam menikmati angin yang menyapa kulitnya,

'Tidak ada orang yang bisa bebas dari peperangan berkelanjutan, huh?' gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar. Kojuurou hanya menarik nafas dalam lalu berjalan mendekati lahan kebunnya—tepatnya di sebidang _leek_ yang tampaknya hampir siap untuk dipanen.

"Hm..." dipandanginya _leek_ bisu tersebut sambil tersenyum layaknya orang gila kehabisan obat warasnya. Lama dipandangnya, hingga senyuman diwajahnya melebar, dan kini layaknya seorang model pasta/sikat gigi Pepso—*sensor* ...dent.

Puas dari kegiatan 'kurang-kerjaan'-nya, Kojuurou lalu merapikan lahan kebunnya tersebut dengan ekspresi bahagia. Sepertinya _leek_ benar-benar telah meracuni otak sang Migime. Malam semakin larut saat seseorang menghampiri Kojuurou. Penerus klan Date, pemimpin Oushuu, Sang 'Dokuganryu'; Date Masamune,

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Kojuurou." Sapa Masamune dengan seringai khas diwajahnya. Sontak membuat Kojuurou kaget,

"Masamune-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Anda seharusnya tidur."

"_Take it easy,_ aku hanya datang untuk memandang bulan. Aku tak bisa tidur." Jawab Masamune yang memandang sekitar dan tersenyum simpul pada Kojuurou sambil berjalan mendekat.

Kojuurou hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan langkah demi langkah tuannya, ia terkejut lalu menahan Masamune,

"Tunggu, Masamune-sama!"

"Huh?" Ekspresi bingung terukir diwajah Masamune saat Kojuurou menghentikan langkah kakinya, disertai dengan wajah memelas, "...Berhati-hatilah! Ada banyak kecambah kecil yang akan tumbuh didekat kakimu!"

Masamune kembali dangan wajah bingungnya lalu menunduk kebawah untuk melihat kecambah yang dimaksud Kojuurou, lalu mengangguk,

"...Uhm."

Kojuurou menghela nafas lega yang tak bertahan lama saat Masamune melangkah mundur,

"Tolong berhenti!"

"Huh?"

Respon yang sama masih diberikan Masamune. Kini Kojuurou menahan kakinya,

"...Tolong berhati-hati! Ada banyak kecambah kecil yang akan tumbuh didekat kakimu!"

...Krik krik krik~

Krik krik~

Krik~

Masamune tetap dengan wajah bingungnya. Pertanyaan 'Kenapa Sang '_Mata Kanan_' kepercayaannya itu sangat peduli pada kecambah-kecambah kecil tersebut?' terlintas dikepalanya. Kalaupun tidak sengaja terinjak, dia bisa menanam kecambah baru lagi, 'kan?

Namun melihat reaksi Kojuurou yang masih menahan kakinya, sukses membuat Sang Dokuganryu 23,7 persen kesal, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk,

"_Never mind_, kenapa kau tak lanjutkan pekerjaanmu?"

Kojuurou yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, lalu melepaskan kaki Masamune disertai dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan,

"Baiklah."

**XXx**

Malam semakin larut, suhu semakin dingin, badan semakin lelah, dan mata yang mulai memicu konflik dirasakan oleh Masamune yang hanya bisa menonton Kojuurou yang sedang mencangkul tanah untuk dijadikan lahan baru bagi 'anak-anak' kecambahnya. Membosankan bagi Masamune dan menyenangkan bagi Kojuurou.

"..." sang Dokuganryu kini kehabisan kesabarannya. Salahnya juga yang menyuruh Kojuurou untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya ditengah malam yang penuh dengan nyamuk yang beterbangan, jangkrik yang melolong, serigala yang bernyanyi, dan _leek_ yang melambai-lambai. Dengan sebuah ide iseng dikepalanya, Masamune mengangkat kaki kanannya hanya untuk melihat reaksi Kojuurou.

"..." Kojuurou menghentikan aksi mencangkulnya dan menatap Masamune tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tetap pada posisinya dan menurunkan kakinya kembali, sedangkan Kojuurou kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencangkulnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Masamune melakukan hal yang sama; mengangkat kaki kanannya yang kembali tatapan tajam dari Kojuurou. 'Naga nakal' adalah 2 kata yang ingin dikatakan Kojuurou, tapi mengingat orang yang dimaksud 'naga' itu adalah atasannya, Kojuurou mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih baik diam daripada nyawa melayang dan gentayangan di ladang _leek_...

Masamune menurunkan kakinya kembali, menatap Kojuurou seakan-akan berkata 'What-is-it?', tetapi Kojuurou berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kira kira 3 menit 42 detik Kojuurou mencangkul, Masamune mengulangi perbuatan 'nista'-nya, berpura-pura akan menginjak kecambah kecil didekat kakinya. Perbuatannya otomatis mendapatkan tatapan ketiga dari Kojuurou, tatapan Sang Migime kini terlihat kesal,

"Masamune-sama, ada banyak kecambah kecil yang akan tumbuh didekat kakimu..." geramnya. Tatapan ketiga diselingi dengan kali-ketiganya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada sang tuan yang sepertinya sedang dirasuki arwah 'iseng'. Tapi tatapan Kojuurou kali ini sedikit berbeda. Efek memelas sedikit lebih terlihat dari sebelumnya,

"Hm... _Alright_. Aku mengerti dengan tatapanmu itu, Kojuurou." Ujar Masamune sambil menyeringai, melipat lengannya didepan dada,

"?" Kini Kojuurou yang memberikan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"...Kau ingin aku membantu kan?" lanjut Masamune. Kojuurou masih terlihat bingung,

"Ini adalah _party_ yang sudah lama kutunggu! Jadi aku akan menikmatinya! Aku akan membantumu, Kojuurou!"

Masamune mengeluarkan _six swords_ legendarisnya. Seringai khas masih berada diwajahnya,

"OK! ARE YOU READY?!"

Krik krik krik~

"YEAH! HA!" Masamune berlari kearah ladang terung yang cukup besar dan memanen terung-terung tadi menggunakan pedang layaknya permainan yang sempat terkenal di Android. Judulnya... 'Fruit **Shinobi**'. Bedanya cuma itu terung sama sekali tidak terpotong. Entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukan aksi pemanenan itu, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Kojuurou terdiam sambil memperhatikan keranjang kosong yang kini terisi terung segar. Tetapi, melihat Masamune yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang berkebun, Kojuurou menghampiri Masamune dan berdiri dihadapannya seakan-akan melindungi terung yang belum sempat dipanen,

"Masamune-sama!"

"Huh?" respon Masamune ternyata masih tidak berubah semenjak insiden kecambah tadi. Sepertinya memang tidak memiliki respon lain,

"Bagian ini masih terlalu cepat untuk dipanen. Kira-kira sekitar 2 setengah hari lagi, baru bisa dipanen!"

Masamune hanya diam, dan berita bagusnya, dia mengangguk,

"Hm, OK." Masamune memperhatikan sekitar dan berlari kesisi lain dari ladang terung, meneruskan acara memanennya,

"YEEAH! HAA!" Kojuurou terkejut melihat aksi tuannya memanen terung muda tak bersalah tersebut. Dengan gesit, Kojuurou kembali berdiri dihadapan Masamune dengan tujuan menghalangnya,

"Masamune-sama! Yang ini juga masih terlalu muda. Kira-kira sekitar 3 setengah hari lagi, baru siap untuk dipanen!"

Masamune kembali terdiam. Parameter-nya menunjukkan 78,1 persen kesal, tapi masih mengangguk dengan arti kata mengerti,

"Hm, OK!" dengan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya kesal, Masamune kembali berlari menyusuri bagian terujung ladang terung yang belum sempat ia sentuh,

"YEAAAAAHH! HAAA!" Kembali menggunakan _six swords_ untuk memanen terung dengan ganasnya; sepertinya ia mulai kerasukan, tapi gerakannya kembali dihentikan oleh Kojuurou yang tak kalah kesal,

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

"HUH?!" masih dengan respon yang sama, tapi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, sudah pasti _Azure Dragon_ yang satu ini kesal total; 101,1 persen kesal.

"Bagian yang disini apalagi. Butuh waktu 3 setengah jam lagi untuk bisa dipanen!"

Merasa selalu dicegah dan dilarang, Masamune akhirnya menyerah, namun rasa kesal masih terlihat di wajahnya,

"...HA! Aku lelah mendengarnya, Kojuurou! Lihat saja. Akan kubuktikan apa yang bisa kulakukan disaat serius!" Ledak Masamune yang kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Leader yang satu ini memang cepat kesal, jadi mohon dimaklumi,

**xXx**

Bulan purnama bersinar terang dan _elegant_. Masamune telah mendapatkan suatu pekerjaan yang tidak akan dicegah oleh Kojuurou. Niat awalnya memang ingin membantu, 'kan?

"Pemimpin Oushuu, Date Masamune. Telah bersiap!"

...

Krik krik krik~

"YEAAAAAHHH! HAAA!" dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Masamune menyiapkan ladang dengan menggunakan senjata barunya: Six-Cangkul (?). Sepetak tanah kosong digarapnya terlihat sempurna sampai-sampai Kojuuro yang melihat hal itu langsung terharu, "Kalau memang begitu, lakukanlaah sebaik mungkin, Masamune-sama!" gumamnya.

Dengan durasi waktu kurang dari 5 menit, ladang baru siap untuk ditanami kecambah. Masamune hanya menatapi hasil kerjanya dengan wajah bangga,

"Lihat, Kojuurou! Aku melakukannya!" teriak Masamune yang masih memegangi senjata baru pemberian Kojuurou; yang merupakan senjata khusus untuk berkebun. Tapi, Masamune yang terkenal 'stupid' dalam hal berkebun, sebuah ide muncul saat Masamune mengayunkan cangkulnya,

"Aku akan gunakan benda ini untuk pertarunganku dengan Yukimura nanti!"

Kojuurou tersentak dan mengambil cangkul-cangkul tadi dari tangan Masamune dan memberikan pedangnya kembali tanpa berkata sepatah pun.

"..." Kojuurou hanya bisa terdiam membayangkan Masamune yang bertarung menggunakan cangkul. Sedangkan yang dibayangkan sudah melenggang pergi kembali ke mansionnya.

**- FIN –**


End file.
